


Meet Me at My Window

by worrisomeme



Series: Fall [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: A little bit of angst, Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Master/Slave, Mentions of Sex, Past Abuse, Sorry guys, no actual sex though, post-sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:06:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9984410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worrisomeme/pseuds/worrisomeme
Summary: Despite knowing what to expect this time, the plane ride back from Boston had been even worse than the ride there. They hit turbulence and Seb had been a whimpering mess by the time they landed, had barely been soothed at all by the time they got back to the apartment.Chris had held him in his arms and whispered comforts to him, kissed him sweet and slow until he settled. One thing had led to another and now here they are, sweat drying on their skin as Sebastian clings to his Master, limbs wrapped around his torso.“I love you,” Chris mumbles against Sebastian’s skin, nuzzling his stubble against the other’s smooth cheek.And there’s those words again. Those words Chris has said over and over, every day for months. Those words that get his heart racing, make his chest tight, light that spark in the pit of his stomach.Those words he hasn’t said back yet. Not once.-A couple of short stories of our favorite boys<3 Mostly fluff, but of course Seb can’t overcome any of his major hangups without a little bit of angst in there lol





	

Seb curls up in Chris’ lap as he comes down from his orgasm, his breath evening out, his heart rate slowing. He can feel the older man’s cock twitch, still inside him, with every slight shift he makes in position. It’s a comfort and he’s not ready to move yet, neither of them are.

He can hear Chris’ heart beating beneath his ribs even as he rests his head on his shoulder, nuzzles into the crook of his neck.

“Feelin’ better?” Chris asks, nuzzling his cheek against Sebastian’s, kissing him softly wherever his lips can reach.

Seb just lets out a content little hum in response, snuggling impossibly closer, and Chris chuckles.

Despite knowing what to expect this time, the plane ride back from Boston had been even worse than the ride there. They hit turbulence and Seb had been a whimpering mess by the time they landed, had barely been soothed at all by the time they got back to the apartment.

Chris had held him in his arms and whispered comforts to him, kissed him sweet and slow until he settled. One thing had led to another and now here they are, sweat drying on their skin as Sebastian clings to his Master, limbs wrapped around his torso.

“I love you,” Chris mumbles against Sebastian’s skin, nuzzling his stubble against the other’s smooth cheek.

And there’s those words again. Those words Chris has said over and over, every day for months. Those words that get his heart racing, make his chest tight, light that spark in the pit of his stomach.

Those words he hasn’t said back yet. Not once.

He hasn’t even been brave enough to admit it to himself yet, say it in his head, not really, not fully. But the words have been bouncing around his brain since the conversation he had with Chris’ mother. They’d come so easily then. The yes, when she’d asked, without words, if he was happy, if he really loved the older man, for who he is, not just because he’s the first person to treat Sebastian with kindness. He’d barely had to think about it then. Yes. Yes, yes, a million times yes.

So why can’t he say it now that the man is in front of him? Why can’t he say it out loud?

“Why do you do that?” Sebastian asks quietly, wiggling his way out of Chris’ lap.

Chris furrows his brow as he watches him crawl to the edge of the bed and sling his legs over the side. “Do what?” he asks. He makes a move toward the younger man, but stops himself.

Sebastian can still feel his eyes burning into his back so he gets up, hugging his arms tight around himself as he paces a little. Suddenly his nakedness makes him feel embarrassed and vulnerable and he blushes as he slips on a pair of Chris’ boxers. He feels cum sliding down the back of his thigh and it makes him feel dirty. The bad kind of dirty, like when he’d been shoved off the bed to bruise his knees and clean himself up, _slut._

Slut.

He shakes his head to clear the word from his mind.

In the quick moment he’d lost himself Chris has moved to the edge of the bed, biting his lip with worry. “I’m sorry Sebby,” he says, standing up and holding his hands out to him. “What’d I do?”

“That,” Sebastian says, shaking his head as he hugs his arms tighter around himself, spins away from his Master. “That, that. _You’re so nice to me, so sweet. Why? I don’t…._ ” he trails off, realizing he’s switched to Romanian.

Concern dances in Chris’ eyes now. The younger man flinches and his breath hitches as Chris steps forward and gently tugs him into his arms. “Shhh Seb, you’re not making sense baby. What’d I do? You gotta tell me, so I can fix it.”

Sebastian’s heart slows at the contact. He gives in and leans into his Master’s chest, his head nuzzling back into the crook of his neck.

“Why are you so nice to me?” he whispers.

“Because you deserve it,” Chris replies, starting to catch on. “Because you’re the sweetest, funniest, smartest, most amazing person I’ve ever met in my entire life. Because you’re my best friend and the man of my dreams and I love you.”

Sebastian wants to fight him on it, wants to pull away from the gentle hands resting on his back, the strong arms that make him feel so safe, the lips pressed to his temple. It’s his instinct. But he knows how much it would hurt Chris, how much he’s already hurt Chris in just the last couple of minutes.

“Do you?” he asks, shifting just enough to look him in the eye.

“Love you? Of course I do,” Chris reaches a hand up to cup his cheek, brush a thumb along his jawline. “I love you Sebastian. So much.”

Seb chews his bottom lip for a long moment, takes a deep breath. He looks into Chris’ summer sky eyes and finds his soul there.

“Say it again,” he whispers.

A small smile forms on Chris’ lips and he kisses him tenderly.

“I love you,” he whispers, pressing their foreheads together.

“I love you too.”

 

*

 

Sebastian’s knees bounce as he sits in the passenger seat of Chris’ new car. He can’t stop himself from chewing his lips, fidgeting with the amethyst bead at the hollow of his throat, the new ring around his finger. He barely notices when they reach their destination, when Chris parks the car and turns to look at him.

“You okay?” he asks, concern in his eyes as he reaches out and takes the younger man’s hands in his own.

Sebastian nods and takes a deep breath. “Yeah, yeah, I’ll be fine,” he assures his Master. “I’ve met Scarlett already, so that will help.”

Chris smiles and leans forward, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. When he pulls back he looks into those winter sky eyes and brings a hand up to rest against the younger man’s cheek. “I love you,” he says.

Sebastian gives a little nod, a small, nervous smile breaking out across his face. “I love you too,” he replies, leaning in for one more kiss.

And then they’re getting out of the car and making their way across concrete to a setup so wild, Sebastian’s never seen anything like it. He’s not even sure how often Chris sees stuff like this, but if it’s ever phased him at all he doesn’t show it.

He grins as they approach a set of people in chairs behind monitors. Beyond the ring of chairs and monitors, there’s the crew and a couple actors filming a fight scene. He recognizes one of them as Scarlett, but the other he doesn’t recognize immediately.

As they approach, Chris rests his hands on two shoulders in particular and the pair whirls around to face him.

“Chrissy!” exclaims one of the men, hopping out of his chair and tugging Chris into a hug. He kisses both of his cheeks before holding him out at arm’s length. It looks so silly with how much shorter the man is, Seb would be dying of laughter if he wasn’t so nervous. “You look good. Are you sure you didn’t make the accident up to get some extra time off?” he teases.

“Hey Robert,” Chris chuckles. “I’ve got the x-rays if you don’t believe me.” He nudges the man in the ribs playfully.

“Hey man,” the second guy finally gets out of his chair, clapping hands with Chris and tugging him into a one-armed hug. “How you holdin’ up?”

“Doing good,” Chris replies. “You guys been keeping it together without me?”

“Somehow,” the man teases, monotone.

 “You guys about ready for some food? Thought me and my boy could take you out.”

Sebastian’s emotions are pulling him in all kinds of directions. He’s feeling some things he hasn’t in a long time, if at all. His nerves are thrumming, in overdrive, at the prospect of all these people he doesn’t know and their judgement. He has his bracelets on, to hide the brand from strangers, but he’s sure the people Chris work closely with know.

And that leads him to shame. He’s embarrassed for what he is- what he was. He doesn’t feel good enough for Chris, good enough to even talk to these people. His old training is kicking back in and without even realizing it he’s clasped his hands behind his back, bowed his head, tried to make himself as small as possible. It doesn’t help that the other men haven’t even really acknowledged his existence.

Which is weird coming from Chris. This is a side of him he’s never seen before and he’s not sure how he feels about it yet. He normally likes the feeling of belonging to him, being owned by him. Chris treats him right, different, like he’s something precious, a treasure. But the way the older man hasn’t even introduced him yet, the way he just called him ‘my boy’, like he’s… like he’s just… well it irks him, anyway.

He knows he’s reading too far into it, he knows. But all these feelings have been hard-wired into him, beaten into him for so long, and now they’re getting torn from the dark parts of his mind where he’d been working so hard to bury them. His chest is hurting and the other men are talking but he can’t hear them over the blood pounding in his ears.

He’s lost so far in his own thoughts he starts when he’s snapped out of them by a sweaty, giggling Scarlett nearly knocking them both over as she practically jumps into his arms

“Rahat!” he shouts, clinging to her as he fights to keep his balance. It just makes Scarlett laugh harder.

“How’s my little Romanian prince doing?” she asks, still hugging him tight.

“Sweaty now,” he replies, scrunching up his face but not pulling away from her. The familiarity of her presence is at least helping calm him down, bring him out of his head a little. He hears Chris and the other men chuckling behind them.

She lets out another giggle as she lets him go, taking a step back. “Well,” she says, popping a hip as she rests her hands on them. “Let me see the ring.” She gives him an expectant look.

“What’s this about a ring?” comes a voice, thick with an Australian accent.

As Sebastian holds his hand out to show her, a nervous smile on his face, he peeks over Scarlett’s shoulder and sees probably the biggest man he’s _ever_ seen in person. Taller and more built than even Chris, long blond hair down to his shoulders and sprinkled with braids. His eyes must go wide because Scarlett’s giggling again.

“Hemsworth,” Chris’ grin widens as he turns to greet the man. “Was just asking if you guys could spare an hour or so for lunch. I wanted everyone to get to know Sebastian a little bit.”

“I’m the boss, I think we can manage,” says the first man, Robert, as he clasps a hand on Chris’ shoulder. “So what’s this about a ring now?”

 

*

 

“You ready?” Chris asks him, arms crossed over his chest and an amused smile on his face.

Sebastian has changed outfits three times already and he’s still staring in the floor-length mirror, tugging at the hem of his shirt, smoothing his hands down the front of his pants, buttoning and unbuttoning the collar on his dress shirt.

He lets out a little whine and glances over to his fiancé, eyes pleading for help. “Does this one look better?” he asks, undoing the top button again, only to redo it a second later. His gaze quickly shifts back to the mirror.

Chris chuckles as he makes his way over to the younger man and wraps his arms around him from behind. “You look amazing,” he says, kissing the smaller man’s neck softly. “Just like you did in the three _other_ outfits.”

Sebastian whines again quietly even as he tips his head to allow Chris easier access to his neck. “Is it _nice_ though?” he asks, looking agitated as his graze traces over his frame in the mirror. “We’re picking out cake and flowers and all this stuff and I have to look _nice.”_

Chris chuckles again, eyes meeting his fiancé’s in the mirror even as he continues to pepper his neck and shoulder in kisses. “You look _nice_ ,” he teases. “Beautiful.” His hands start inching higher on Seb’s chest with every word he says. “Stunning. Gorgeous. Pretty. Wonderful. Amazing.” He pops open the button on Sebastian’s collar and the next one down, too, for good measure, before he drops his hands back to wrap around the other’s waist again. “Leave it like that,” he says, and there’s an authority in his voice that finally makes Sebastian still in his arms.

“Yes sir,” he breathes, allowing himself to relax just a little.

“Now let’s get going,” Chris says. He sucks a light spot into Seb’s neck, just to tease him. It’s a mark he knows will be gone by the time they get to their first stop, but it makes the smaller man moan and squirm all the same. “We could show up in tuxedos but if we show up late, now _that_ will look bad,” he jokes, finally pulling back from the man in his arms.

Sebastian makes a little disappointed noise in his throat but his hand finds Chris’ quickly as he follows him out of the room. “Fine, fine,” he sulks. “I guess you’re right.”

“You got everything?” Chris asks, glancing over his shoulder and squeezing his hand gently.

Seb pats his pockets quickly before giving a definitive nod and flashing his fiancé a nervous smile. “Let’s go.”

Their first stop is a bakery – Chris’ favorite in the whole city. They try every cake flavor on the menu and a few the chefs have whipped up specially for Chris. This is _his_ stop and Sebastian mostly just follows behind him, humming happily with each bite and muttering in Romanian, little things that Chris has started to pick up like “bun dar prea dulce” _good but too sweet_ , with his face scrunched up just a little.

In the end they choose a simple yellow cake and a buttercream frosting with just a hint of blueberry – a flavor they had made at Chris’ request. Sebastian pulls up the Pinterest board they’d been putting together with inspiration for decorations and such and, after taking notes and matching colors and jotting down the link, they tell the bakers to surprise them and thank them one more time before heading out for their next stop.

The flower shop is Seb’s stop. Chris trails behind him as he stops at each flower, oo’ing and ahh’ing and smelling every single one. Sebastian picks out the perfect flowers for Bizzie to sprinkle petals down the aisle, to decorate the tables and wherever else he can think of. Chris chuckles as he listens to him talk excitedly to the florists, describing his endless expanse of ideas and listening to them marvel over them all.  In the end, Chris, an amused smile on his lips, has to practically tug Sebastian out of there, reminding him their next stop is the most important.

Their last stop for the day is a surprise to Seb. Chris won’t tell him about where they’re going or what they’re there for. So when they get to the building towering above them, smack dab in the middle of the city, Sebastian really has no clue if they’re there to meet with a photographer or an artist for invitations or what the hell is going on.

The second they walk in the doors they’re greeted by a woman in a suit with a warm smile on her face. “Mr. Evans, Mr. Stan, my name is Amy. It’s very nice to meet you,” she says, holding out a hand as they approach her.

Chris smiles from ear to ear as he takes her hand and shakes. “It’s nice to meet you too. Call me Chris. I believe it was you I was emailing with, right?” he asks, all formal and professional.

“That would be me,” her smile grows impossibly wider and Sebastian’s so super confused now.

He flashes her a nervous smile as he takes her hand and mutters a quiet little, “Nice to meet you.”

“If you’ll just follow me,” she says and motions to them as she makes her way to an elevator.

“Ceea ce se întâmplă?” he asks Chris. _What’s going on?_ He knows his fiancé won’t really understand him, but he’ll get the gist.

“Have you told him yet?” Amy asks as she takes a key from around her neck and twists it in a special slot above the floor buttons.

“No,” Chris replies and he’s practically buzzing with excitement. “I wanted him to see for himself.”

Amy turns to Seb and raises her eyebrows at him, that smile still on her face. “You’re in for a treat,” she says.

The elevator climbs impossibly higher as he glances back and forth between the woman and his Master and he rubs the back of his neck nervously. “Can’t wait,” is all he can think to say.

Finally, finally, they stop and Sebastian gets a little nauseas thinking about how high up they must be. But when the elevator doors open up, it’s all worth it.

In front of him is the most magnificent ballroom he’s ever seen. It’s something fit to be in one of those Disney movies Chris likes so much, he thinks. With tall ceilings and floor to ceiling windows encircling three of four walls of the room, it takes his breath away.

Chris lets out an honest to god giggle, bouncing on his feet as he takes Sebastian’s hands in his and pulls him into the room. “What do you think?” he asks, leading him to one of the walls to look out over the city. “It’s perfect, isn’t it? Can’t you just imagine it at night? I know we don’t get a ton of stars in the city, but from up here I bet we’ll be able to see ‘em.” He’s rambling now, still bouncing with his excitement.

“Este perfect, it’s perfect,” Sebastian breathes, cuddling into Chris’ side. He can picture it, like it’s already happened, all decorated, filled with their friends and family and good food and music and… “It’s perfect,” he whispers again.

**Author's Note:**

> So I seriously actually made a [Pinterest board](https://www.pinterest.com/worrisomeme/fall-verse-wedding/) for their wedding XD Because I am trash and love my boys too much. I just started thinking about it and I was so inspired! lol
> 
> Aaaanyway, I hope you guys liked it! Comments/kudos/bookmarks and likes/reblogs/messages (let's be friends!) on [tumblr](http://worrisomeme.tumblr.com) are sososososo appreciated!! Love you guys!! Thanks for reading!<3 <3 <3


End file.
